Mine
by FallenAngelX21
Summary: Gil just wanted to get out of his small town and away from his family. Oz wanted to finally away from his family for good. who knew that two completely different wants would end up developing a romance? GilXOz slight OOC AU


**(in this fic Oz is 20 and Gil is 24)**

**1. and they meet**

Whoever said that working for a living was boring was completely right. It was only his first day on the job and the raven haired man was bored out of his mind. The only reason he had even gotten a job in the first place was so he could pay to go to college. He didn't want to take any money from his family for it and he just wanted to leave the town where he grew up. To say it was small would be kind of an understatement. It was so tiny that you didn't even get the chance to look around before you were in the next town. (Of course most people just thought it was all one big town, but for the people who lived there it wasn't.) And he never wanted to go back there, that's why he was working to go to college with the money he made from this job. But it was just too much to handle. The place was basically dead, only with a few customers coming in at a time. He wondered why he got the job so easily, but now he finally understood.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x  
**_

It was only his second day on the job when they first met each other. Gil was busy waiting tables, the café seemed to be more alive, and was gradually getting even busier than the day before (actually it was getting busier than any other day around there). He had just gotten done placing in his last order to the chef when he heard the café doors bell ring. That sound usually meant that there was someone new entering the café.

Just when he thought he had been done taking orders, someone else just had to show up. And Sharon, who was the other waitress at the café, wasn't really helping him out whatsoever. She was too busy chatting with her boyfriend, Break (who is also the chef/owner of the café, so there wasn't really anything Gilbert could do about it), at the time.

He sighed to himself, and turned around. When he did, his golden eyes fell upon a blonde haired boy who seemed to be around his age, if not just slightly younger than him, sitting alone at the table closest to the windows. Gilbert noticed that he had a sad look in his emerald eyes. Those eyes, somehow they instantly drew him in. He couldn't help but stare at them as they glowed like diamonds. (sorry if it's cliché to say something like that or use 'the eye' thing in my stories. But that's what I usually notice first when I meet someone new, especially if it's a guy). Gilbert felt like there was something that he could do to take away the pain he was (or seemed to be) in from something tragic happening.

Gilbert quickly shook his head of the thought. He didn't know this person. For all he knew this guy could be the biggest jerk on the planet and treat everyone like dirt. And besides he probably couldn't have been any help to him at all. He was just another customer on just another day. All Gil needed to do was his job and that was it.

He picked up his notepad from on top the counter and walked over to the blonde's table.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

He had finally had enough of his home, especially his father. He didn't even want him so why was he still keeping him trapped in _that_ house. Oz just didn't understand it. He could've moved out by now. He was twenty years old for goodness sakes, but for some odd reason his father had him locked inside his room.

He was making him study, 24/7, only allowing him to take breaks and leave his room when he needed to eat or sleep for the night. For whatever odd reason he wanted Oz to be able to take over the company when he got older. But Oz didn't think that studying constantly was the answer and he really couldn't careless about a stupid company that he didn't even want to be apart of. Why couldn't his sister just run the damn company and let him live his life on his own. She was just as smart him, heck she might have even been smarter than him for all they knew. He didn't care it really. He just wanted out of his family and out of that house.

Everyday it would seem that his father had done just the right thing to make him miserable and remind him that he wasn't the son that he had wanted. It was like no matter what Oz had accomplished in his life it just wasn't good enough, there always seemed to be some way to shoot it down and make him feel like a disappointment. Which eh always was in his father's eyes,

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

Gilbert had slowly walked over to the table the blonde at sat down at. From what he could see, this boy's family was rich. With all the fancy clothes he was wearing, Gilbert had never expected to see such a fancy outfit in a little run down café. Heck he never thought that he would be working in a place like this. Which brought up the question: why was he even here?

Sure Gilbert himself came from a wealthy family, but when he was younger they had not once stepped into such a low class place. However, he had a job to do, even if some of the patrons' acted poorly. And he knew from experience that the rich acted the poorest out of all the different people out there.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Pandora Café (such an original name right? -shot- ^^;)." Gilbert greeted him.

The blonde didn't even look up at him, seeming as if he didn't even noticed him or where he was for that matter.

Most people would've taken that as being rude, but Gil understood what it was like to be that sad about something and didn't get offended by it at all. He was more worried than anything, even though he had never met this boy before in his life.

"Sir, are you okay?" he found himself asking after awhile of standing beside him, watching.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

"Huh?" Oz said as he finally took notice that there was someone standing next to him. He looked over at Gil and started blushing. He was so preoccupied with what his father was doing to him and had been spacing off in public, again. He smiled sheepishly at him, trying to apologetic. He had really embarrassed himself, not just because he was being a space case, but also because he was being a complete space case in front of guy who was very attractive. Which made him extremely sorry for doing it. (not that he would ever admit it.)

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't even notice you standing there. I'm just a little spacy today, but I'm fine." he told Gilbert, rubbing the back of his head nervously, with a wide grin spread across his face. He was trying to act like nothing was wrong, like his whole life wasn't just falling apart right in front of him.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be more than just a little spacey." the raven asked him yet again as he took a seat next to the boy.

Oz's smile slowly faded away and turned into a frown.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you just be taking my order and getting back to doing your job?" he asked Gilbert. He didn't want to sound like he was being rude, he just didn't know how to react to in a situation like this. He wasn't used to someone actually trying to care for him and take his feelings into consideration before. Plus he didn't like having to open up to others. It scared him really. When people were worried or concerned about him, it was terrifying.

"Well I would be, but it looks like you're the last customer for now." he told him as he looked around the café.

It was slowly started to empty out and no one else seemed like they were coming in, so Gilbert decided that it was as good a time as any to take his break.

He untied the apron around his waist and placed it on the table next to him.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

"So…" Gil sighed out as he was trying to fill the awkward silence that had surrounded them in the few minutes since he sat down. He couldn't really think of anything that they could talk about. He didn't want the boy to know that he had left a very wealthy family to come and work in a place like this. It was just too long and complicated of a story. And he didn't want to scare him away.

When he first laid eyes on the blonde he had found him attractive it's true. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot or a fool in front of him. Usually he was a good conversationalist, but this boy had left him feeling speechless every since his eyes met his. This whole thing was making him stressed out and craving a cigarette so badly. But thanks to Break's policy they weren't allowed to smoke in or any where around the café.

"So what? I don't even understand why you decided to sit here in the first place. I mean you're just a waiter." Oz said to him, leaning his head against his hand.

"Unbelievable." Gilbert huffed out, anger slightly lacing his voice.

"What?"

"I come over here and tried to be the nice guy because you looked like you were upset about something. But this is what I get instead. Some uptight jerk who always gets what he wants. Should've known. I'm surprised that even your own father cares about you!" He finally snapped at him. Usually he didn't lose his temper so easily, but he was only trying to see if he could help him and he was only being a jerk to him. So he started to wonder why he had even tried or cared in the first place.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

To say Oz was shocked could've been an understatement. No one, not even his father cared about him like that, especially when he was upset. He would usually just walk on by and not even pass a glance at him. And this _complete _stranger was actually trying to do something. This person actually cared about him, even though he didn't know him.

He just started as Gil got up from his chair next to him, grabbed his apron and turned around to walk away. Suddenly, though, Oz had this feeling that he didn't want him to leave. He had this feeling that he didn't understand but he couldn't shake. It wasn't just the feeling of attraction, but something else. Something so much deeper that he never felt before.

"Wait!" Oz shouted at him as he got up from his own chair as well. He didn't understand why he wanted the raven haired man to stay, but he did. There was just something different about him than anyone else.

Oz followed after Gil, trying to grab his hand and make him stop walking away from him. He was hoping that Gil would turn around and start to talking to him again. Or well do anything other than walk away from him.

But that's not exactly what had happened or well how it happened anyway.

_Crash!_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

Gil had no idea why he had just did that. Was it on impluse? Or an instant reaction? Well whatever reason it was he didn't understand it. He had a been a complete jerk and yet Gil couldn't help but save the blonde from getting hurt. Even before he knew what he was doing his back had hit the floor, hard.

"Itai!" he shouted slightly after he had gotten his breath back from having the wind knocked out of him.

And he knew that one of these days he was going fall in this goddamned place. He just didn't know it would be so soon and for someone who wasn't even grateful for him to come and try to make sure he was okay. Gil was actually glad he only worked part time in this place. He didn't think he could handle working here full time like other people do.

He tried to slowly get up, not wanting to make his back hurt even more than it did after the fall. As he tried to get up he felt like there was something heavy laying on top of him. He look over his chest and saw a head of blonde hair laying there. He chuckled slightly as he rubbed his face. How could he forget? The very reason he was laying on his back on the café floor in the first place. He started to blush at the slightly compromising position they were in.

"Umm… would you mind getting off of me, please?" he didn't understand he asked instead of shoving him right off.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

He couldn't believe he had done it again. After it happened he immediately started blushing like crazy. Why was he such a klutz? And a space case? Especially when it was in front of guys that he liked. It was so frustrating and embarrassing at the same time. It always made Oz feel like such a dork, getting flustered by someone he had just met. It was simply one word: ridiculous. But then again he always did fall hard and fast, literally. He didn't know what it was, this feeling he always had, but when ever he tried to express it to someone he just…. He couldn't.

He was brought back to reality when he suddenly heard the raven's voice… from… below… him?

If his face wasn't red before (which it was) it was really red now. He scrambled off of the mans lap, he couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I''-" he started, as he waved his hands in front of him frantically. Half way through, he started talking really fast and all his words became jumbled up to where you couldn't figure out where on word ended and another one began (same goes for the sentences).

All Gil could do was stare at him as he rambled on and on about basically nothing in particular, or having to deal with situation they were just in. A small smile suddenly crept it's way on to his and then he suddenly started laughing at him.

Oz finally stopped rambling when he heard laughter. He was trying to apologize, even though most of it was hard to understand, and he knew that it would be. Whenever he was nervous he started talking fast and knew people had a hard time understanding him. He raised an eyebrow at the raven haired man. He couldn't understand what was so funny. The only possible solution he could come up with was that he was laughing at him.

"Wha-what's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Oz asked. He didn't know whether to be really annoyed or angry at the man.

"You… You're cute." Gil answered him, in between his laughter. It was true. When the blonde had been rambling about nothing, he thought that it was adorable. Gil thought that the boy was cute, especially when he was all flustered and blushing.

Oz was actually stunned by this. The guy who was just calling him uptight and a jerk, was well now saying he was cute? He didn't know if he should be complimented by this or insulted.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I never expected someone like you would ramble about something so insignificant is all." Gilbert told him as he was finally able to stop laughing.

"I should be the one who's apologizing. I was acting like kind of jerk back there. I didn't mean to. Honesty." Oz admitted. He usually never would've admitted that, his pride would've usually taken over and stopped him, but this time it didn't.

"No worries. I think I overreacted there. I know how it can be."

"You do? But I thought that someone like you would-"

"You thought that someone like me wouldn't know it was like to be mad at basically everything and everyone. Trust me I know. It's not a nice thing, to be mad at the world, wanting everyone to just disappear and leave you alone? I had the same feelings when I was back home. That's why I left. I wanted to start over some where else. Where I didn't know anyone. A fresh start so to speak."

When Oz heard that he smiled slightly. No one around this town had ever gotten him like that before. They usually thought he was just being rude. He was just trying to muddling things through in his head, not trying to be mean to anyone. But no one could ever understand that. And yet this person he just met could. Maybe things were starting to look up for him.

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

_**x.X.x**_

"Well, I think I should get going." Oz told Gil.

They had been talking for the passed five hours and Oz didn't realize that it was getting that late until he finally looked outside and saw that it was already dark out. If he didn't get back home soon, his father would kill him, if not something worse. Good thing there had been no customers in the café for those hours.

"Already?" Gil questioned, wondering if it was because of him or something that he said.

"Yeah. My father doesn't exactly know that I'm out. I kind of climbed out of my bedroom window." He admitted to him, rubbing the back of his head. He hoped that Gil wouldn't get the wrong idea. He wasn't any trouble maker he just…well, he needed to get out of the house for awhile sometimes.

"I see. Your father keeps you cooped up in the house studying. I'm beginning to like him less and less." Gil told Oz as he stirred the drink he had ordered not twenty minutes ago. Oz had ordered one along side him, but had guzzled his down in less than ten minutes.

"Yeah. I don't like him either, believe me." Oz said to him again. He turned to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind the bar counter. "I really need to get going. It was nice meeting you….ummm…" after all of that talking to him Oz had failed to learn his name. Which was really stupid on his part. The only person beside the café's owners who was ever truly nice to him in this town and he had neglected to learn his name.

"Gilbert. My name is Gilbert, or well Gil for short that is. Most people call me by Gil anyway." he told Oz, neglecting to tell him his last name, because honestly he wasn't really proud of it. His family's reputation wasn't really the greatest one could have.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Gil. I'm Oz. Oz Vessalius." he told him, as he started blushing lightly yet again. Something about this guy was making him blush more than usual. "I'll see you around then." he said as he turned away and walked out of the door.

"Yeah….see ya around." Gilbert sighed a little bit disappointed that Oz had to leave. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his apron from off the table.

He slowly walked over to the counter and threw it down on top with his notepad and pencil.

"I'm heading home." he shouted into the kitchen. He doubted anyone could hear him back there. After the café house closed, Sharon and Break could not be separated no matter how hard he tried, so he just never bothered trying to.

He rolled down both of his sleeves as he walked out of the door to the café. He had had enough of being in that place for the day. Besides the last five hours it was completely dreadful to be there. It was an excruciating pain and all he had wanted from when he first started working today to when he met Oz was a goddamned cigarette.

Luckily for him, he always kept his cigarettes in the back pocket of his jeans.

He reached into it and pulled out his package. Opening the box he saw that he had only two left. He'd probably have to get more before he went home. But he severely needed one right now. He pulled out his lighter from his other pocket and took a cigarette out of the package and placed it in his mouth.

He quickly lit it and placed the lighter and package back into his pockets. He inhaled deeply and sighed as he exhaled. He didn't realize how badly needed one until now.

He slowly walked down the street towards his apartment, stopping at the local drugstore on the way, and buying two package of cigarettes. It should last him for the next week or so, he only had one or two a day anymore. Three if he was having a really bad day.

He finally got home a half an hour after he had left the café. He throw his keys and cigarettes on to the counter. He walked over to the living room(which was also just part of the kitchen ) and fell down onto the couch. It usually didn't take him that long to get home but he was going at a slower pace than usually. He just kept thinking about him. About Oz. There was something different about him than most other guys.

He kept thinking about his smile, his laugh. But there was just one thing he could never forget. Those eyes. The uncertainty in them was just so…overbearing. No matter how much he made him laugh or smile, it was still there, over shadowing every other emotion. Gil just wished he knew what caused Oz so much pain. So he could hopefully make it better someday. He prayed that they would meet again. He didn't want this to be their first and final meeting. He didn't think he could handle it if it was.

"Well, well, well. Gilbert, you did it again." he chuckled to himself, moving his hand to cover up his face. "Always….you always have to fall in love at first sight, don't you?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**well there you have it. finally the first chapter of new story. I hope you liked it. and i hope you didn't mind that the characters were/are going to be OOC in this fic, but just at some points they really need to be. i do know how they are in the actual books and anime so i think i'm allowed to make them seem a little different. but i'm going to be trying to keep them in character most of the time. there will always be that happy/spazzy/semi-depressed Oz in here. this is an on going story, my first GilXOz one so i hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more of.**_

_**reviews are appreciated but not required. **_

_**until next time. ^^**_


End file.
